


Put Out The Fire on Us

by buzzedbee20



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Point Blank tag, S2Ep09, Season 2 spoilers, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzedbee20/pseuds/buzzedbee20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 2x09 Point Blank. Peter helps Neal cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Out The Fire on Us

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Put Out The Fire on Us  
> Author: Buzzedbee20  
> Characters: Peter Burke, Neal Caffrey  
> Pairing: None  
> Warning: Season 2 spoilers  
> Rating: G  
> Disclaimer: White Collar: I own nothing  
> Summary: Tag to 2x09 Point Blank. Peter helps Neal cope.  
> A/N: This just fell out of my brain into my journal onto my laptop

Neal was crying. Peter knew it was Neal by the shoes he could see in the bathroom stall. It was late enough that no one else would come in, and he knew Neal must have known that. Mozzie was asleep, and Peter was coming to collect Neal. He wasn’t expecting the crying though. He almost wanted to leave Neal to his breakdown, but he knew doing that would not only make him despicable, but an awful friend. 

“Neal?” He called out gently.

Neal sniffed and replied, “Peter?” in surprise. “Hold on, I’m coming.” 

Peter could hear him trying to gather himself before a red faced, tear stained CI came out. 

“Sorry, I know you don’t like crying,” Neal said stuffily.

Peter waited for him to splash water on his face, and handed him a paper towel. “Hey, Neal, it’s okay, it’s been one hell of a week.”

“Yeah, it’s just the hospital. Second time in a month.”

Suddenly, understanding hit Peter like a truck. Neal was in a hospital holding a bedside vigil for Mozzie, scarcely two weeks after doing the same for him. It only made sense that he would eventually hit his breaking point. Before he had another thought, Peter walked the short distance to Neal and enveloped him in a bear hug. 

“Peter?” Neal said, muffled by his shoulder. “I can’t breathe?” 

He let go, feeling embarrassed. “Sorry, uh, sorry. You ready to go?”

“Yeah, almost.” Neal straightened his tie and took a deep breath. “Okay, I’m ready.” 

“Okay let’s say bye to Mozzie and get something to eat. I’m thinking sandwiches,” Peter said as they entered the hallway. “If you ask nice maybe I’ll share some deviled ham with you.”

“Ugh Peter! I want pizza.” Neal said, laughing. 

“Sure buddy, I can get ham on that.” He put a companionable arm around Neal’s shoulder and Neal smiled at him even while rolling his eyes. Peter knew it was his way of thanking him for his support even if he might not say it.


End file.
